Dwayne McGee
Dwayne McGee is a semi-retired stunt performer and stunt coordinator who worked as stunt double for actor James Louis Watkins on the first season episode under stunt coordination by Glenn R. Wilder. Personal McGee has started his martial arts training in 1980 at Ed Parker's West Los Angeles Kenpo Karate Studio under Master Larry Tatum. When he needed a break in his stunt career and recover from injuries, McGee went to Auckland, New Zealand where he worked with Joseph Ellerin spearheading Parker's Kenpo in New Zealand. He took over after Ellerin left and founded The South-Pacific Kenpo Association and his own school. He then moved with his school Temecula/Murrieta, California, USA several years later. Today, he is holding the 6th Dan Black Belt and is president of the South-Pacific Kenpo Association. http://www.southpacifickenpo.com/dwayne.php Stunt career McGee started his career as stunt actor in the early 1980s with appearances in episodes of the television series The White Shadow (1981, directed by Victor Lobl and with Joan Pringle, Renee Jones, and Christina Pickles), Lou Grant (1981, with Fred Williamson and Jim Boeke), and Hill Street Blues (1982, with James B. Sikking, Barbara Bosson, and Robin Gammell). In 1985, he had a memorable role as limo driver in the sport drama Rocky IV, along with Michael Pataki, Mark DeAlessandro, Jeff Austin, and Gene LeBell. Further stunt work include films such as the comedy Three for the Road (1987, along with Al Jones, Corey Michael Eubanks, Phil Culotta, and Kerrie Cullen), the comedy Back to the Beach (1987, with Rick Avery, Noon Orsatti, Greg Gault, Charlie Skeen, and stunt coordination by Gary Pike), the thriller Action Jackson (1988, stunt coordination by Jophery C. Brown), the crime drama Colors (1988, with Vince Deadrick, Dana Dru Evenson, John Moio, Spiro Razatos, Cherie Tash, and Kim Washington), the comedy sequel Caddyshack II (1988), the science fiction film Alien Nation (1988, with Brian J. Williams, Jim Wilkey, Sharon Schaffer, Gary Morgan, and Leslie Hoffman), the action thriller One Man Force (1989), and the war drama Glory (1989, stunt coordination by Bob Minor). Throughout his career, McGee doubled actors such as , , , , , and and performed martial arts stunts, car stunts, and high work. In the 1990s, McGee performed stunts in films including the action thriller Die Hard 2 (1990, with Keii Johnston and stunt coordinated by Charlie Picerni), the science fiction thriller Eve of Destruction (1991, with John Escobar, Tim Trella, Jeff Cadiente, Eddie Matthews, and Tom Morga), the fantasy sequel Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time (1991, with Carl Ciarfalio), the comedy sequels The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991) and Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994), the horror film Sleepwalkers (1992, with Mädchen Amick and Alice Krige and stunts by Jane Austin and Spice Williams-Crosby), the crime comedy Mo' Money (1992), the action film Gunmen (1993, with Patrick Stewart), the action comedy 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up (1995), the sequel Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995), the drama Up, Close & Personal (1996), the science fiction film Escape From L.A. (1996), the crime drama Set It Off (1996), the action film Recoil (1998), the crime drama American History X (1998, with Avery Brooks and Jennifer Lien), and the science fiction film The Matrix (1999). He also appeared in television series such as Married with Children (1992, with Al Goto), Rebel Highway (1994, with Carolyn Seymour, Bob Minor, Susie Stillwell, Wendy Schaal, stunt coordination by Bob Minor, and stunts by Gary Epper, Lincoln Simonds, Jim Wilkey, and Eddie Braun), and Renegade (1996, with Branscombe Richmond). More recent stunt work includes the thriller Blowback (2000, with stunts by Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi and Lisa Hoyle), the crime drama Hot Boyz (2000, stunt coordination by Spiro Razatos), the comedy My Next Funeral (2000), the sport comedy The Replacements (2000, stunt coordination by Allan Graf and Alex Daniels), the comedy Zoolander (2001), the horror film Wishcraft (2002, stunt coordination by Jim Wilkey and stunts by Shauna Duggins, Keith Campbell, Mickey Cassidy, Christopher Doyle, Richard L. Blackwell, Kevin Foster, Tanner Gill, Tabby Hanson, and Bruce Paul Barbour), and the short fantasy film The Gateway to Hell (2003). In addition, he worked as stunt coordinator on the action drama MacArthur Park (2001) and on several commercials. External links * South-PacificKenpo.com – official site * Category:Stunt performers Category:TNG performers Category:Performers